Rulue
Summary Rulue is one of Arle's main rivals and a skilled martial artist. Rulue is madly in love with Satan and will do anything to win his heart, even when Satan is clearly attracted to Arle. In Compile-era games, Rulue had a minotaur as her servant. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, possibly High 5-A Name: Rulue Origin: Puyo Puyo (also known as Madou Monogatari) Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Martial artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Summoning (Can summon jelly-like creatures called "Puyo" and use Nuisance Puyo against opponents), Magic Reflection (Via offsets), Statistics Amplification (Like other characters, her moves get stronger with each Puyo combo; Spirit and Concentration work like Arle's Diacute but for attack power and defense respectively while Mental Focus boosts both attack and defense), Air Manipulation (via Fuujin Kyaku), Ki Manipulation (via Power Wave), Non-Physical Interaction (Despite stating herself that she is bad with ghosts, Rulue's physical abilities were enough to be a threat to Yu and Rei, both who are ghosts. Wraith Kick cuts through ghosts), Fire Manipulation (via Flaming God Kick), Water Manipulation (via Hydro God Palm), Electricity Manipulation (via Thunder God Kick and Thunderous Punches), Vibration Manipulation (Vacuum Flasher creates a shockwave on impact), Holy Manipulation (via Heaven Kick), Limited Power Nullification (Acupuncture Kick disables the flow of ki of the opponent, thus preventing the opponent from using ki attacks), Light Manipulation (The Dance of Monkeys can call upon sunlight to exterminate vampires), Sleep Manipulation (via Sleep Dance), Pressure Points (Quadriplegia strikes the target's legs to make them less mobile), Empathic Manipulation (Somehow Quadriplegia also quells aggression), Statistics Reduction, Sealing (Fire Whip and Soul Break can temporarily disable abilities), temporary Invulnerability (Clear The Mind grants invincibility for a short time) Attack Potency: At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level (As a main rival of Arle, she should be comparable to Arle and Schezo.) Speed: Unknown with Relativistic+ to FTL attack speed (regularly went toe-to-toe with Arle) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Moon Class, possibly Dwarf Star Class Durability: At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range (Unlike Draco, who can use her fire breath, Rulue is incapable of magic, leaving herself with only her physical moves) Standard Equipment: A paper fan. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Often gets jealous if someone tries to take Satan from her. May get agitated if someone ignores or mocks her appearance. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Haganshou:' Although the name means "rock punch," this is more or less a powered-up punch. *'Fuujin Kyaku:' A crouching kick that kicks up wind to attack. *'Tekken Sensai:' A flurry of punches. *'Hougeki Renkyaku:' A flurry of rapid kicks. *'Joou Ranbu:' Rulue's captivating signature move. Rulue swings her paper fan, which is associated with star particles. Given Rulue's lack of magic abilities, these particles are nothing more than special effects. Additional abilities can be found here (Japanese) and here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Antagonists Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Tier 5 Category:Fan Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Ki Users Category:Game Characters Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Pain Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Holy Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Light Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sega Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Brawlers Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Users